A contact sheet is a document with multiple images arranged in rows and columns. To create a contact sheet in a document within computer applications, users select image files and place individual image files, one at a time into a document. The image file is placed at a resolution of the image file. Each image file, once placed, must then be resized to appropriate dimensions desired by the user. Creating a contact sheet including many images is a lengthy process.